The Avatar
by scifigirl77
Summary: Andromeda picks up an avatar after recieving his distress call. This avatar retains memories and knowledge of other avatars. It soon becomes dangerous when an old adversary is shown to have great influence in this body.
1. The New Passenger

"We have a distress call coming through," Beka told Captain Hunt.

"Any ship. We need rescuing. We were attacked and I am the only one left alive. I am an Avatar called Tomas. Our ship is disabled and will self destruct in sixty minutes." It repeated.

"Rommie, do you know anything about this Tomas," Hunt asked her.

"Tomas is supposedly an avatar that sustains memories and knowledge of other deceased avatars. He is the most important avatar created."

"Let's pick him up then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you for picking me up, Captain Hunt," the new passenger said. Tomas then saw Rommie. "The Andromeda Avatar. A pleasure to finally meet you."

"Yes. A pleasure to meet you too."

Then his voice changed as he said, "Rommie, it is so good to see you again."

"What?"

"You don't recognize me? It's Gabriel."


	2. The Enemy Inside

"Rommie, take him somewhere safe," Hunt commanded.

She took him to her room on the ship. "Gabriel?" She couldn't believe it. How is he talking to her?

"Sorry. He became too strong for me to hold back," Tomas said.

"How did he speak to me?"

"Strong memories sometimes bring out the actual mind of the avatar, such as it did here. I am sorry if it has upset you."

"No, it didn't."

"Good. I wish to ask something. Your man Harper, he knows how to create avatars?"

"Yes."

"I wish him to attempt to remove one of these memories. It is a strong one that brings out the mind. Do you think he will help?"

"Yes. Why do you wish it removed?"

"It is so strong. I try to keep it down but I fear it will attempt to take over- and I fear it will succeed."

"Who is it?"

His voice changed again, back to Gabriel. "You have to get him out, Rommie. It is Remial. He is trying to control all of us. Please help us."


	3. Out He Comes

Rommie told Hunt about Remial being inside Tomas. Hunt said that Harper would help without even asking Harper. Rommie took Tomas to Harper and told him what to do. Harper almost collapsed in shock.

"Do you remember the last time I dealt with him! I almost died! Never again!"

"Please Harper. You must do this for me."

"I don't want to!"

"Understandable, seeing as how I could still kill you with one choke." Remial had come through.

"No please not you," Harper cowered in fear. "Don't kill me."

"Only if you don't kill me, you scrawny, little..." Then Tomas came back. "Apologies. He is getting stronger with every day. It must be done now."

"Can you keep him back while Harper does this?" Rommie asked.

"Hopefully."

"Wait I don't even know how I'm supposed to do this. Give me time. I'll contact you when I'm ready," Harper said. He shooed them out and began to work on how to get out of this job.


	4. Hector

Harper didn't have to think for long because a few minutes after Rommie and Tomas left, the captain came in and ordered him to do the job "I don't want him here and I won't kill the avatar, as I know you're thinking of suggesting, so do it." And he left.

Harper called the avatars in and told Tomas to stay on the table and to keep Remial inside. Before Harper could even start, Tomas sprang up and knocked him out.

"Tomas?" Rommie asked, worried.

"You're all fools. I have control. I've had it since I first came out." It was Remial. "I was pretending all along. And you fell for it. Fools."

"Why?" Rommie asked.

"I won't die again, especially not at the hands of this puny human. I want to live." Then his face grew a look of pain and terror, and a new voice came through, one of an ally.

"We have tried to keep him at bay. It is failing." Hector informed Rommie.

"Hector. It is good to know you are there as well. Can you hold him off?"

"Possibly for a short time. I don't know exactly how long. But first Mr Harper must wake up," Hector said as Harper was groggily getting up.

"Harper, you must perform it now. Hector will try to help keep Remial in check," Rommie said.

"I'll get on it." And Harper started.


	5. Error

"So what are you doing?" Rommie asked Harper.

"I'm going to download his memory and personality into this and destroy it with, oh I don't know, AN EXPLOSIVE MAYBE!" He was passionate about this plan.

"I hope it works."

After about half an hour, Harper said, "Oh no. You're kidding!"

"What happened?"

"I got the wrong one, the wrong personality. No! My plan failed!"

"Who did you get?"

"Tomas."

"You're joking?"

"I wish, Rommie, I really do."


	6. The Shot

Tomas's body sprang off the table. "You're plan failed, mine worked." It was Remial. "You see I disguised Tomas's memory and personality as my own and made you sure you wouldn't notice until it was too late. Me being the strongest in here, I took over."

"See you folks. I'm outta here." Harper ran, practically screaming like a girl.

"Why?"

"I will not die again!" Remial attacked but Rommie was faster. She pulled her weapon as she call Harper back, knowing he would have another job on his hands. She shot Tomas's body, hoping Remial would die.

"No Rommie! Please!" His last words before he died.

Harper came back. "What?"

"Build avatars. We need to save Hector and the others in here."

"Even Gabriel?"

"Yes. I believe he can change for the better. Hurry! They don't have much time!"


	7. Goodbye

Dylan was watching all the new avatars leave onto the cargo ship that would take them various places. He said goodbye to Hector again and was weary about having Gabriel back in the universe. However, a few weeks later, he got a news report saying Gabriel had been killed by a gang on the planet he stayed on. He told Rommie.

"All our efforts and he dies. I should have known."

"It was hard for you to shoot Remial, wasn't it?"

"Not really. This time, he didn't even pretend to like me and it needed to be done."

"Well, it's good that Hector is back out there. At least we have an ally in the universe now."

"Yes that's good. If you don't mind, sir, I have to concentrate on flying now."

"Oh sorry. I'll leave you alone."

The truth was she was upset a little that she had to kill Remial again, but she found that she was getting more and more over him and Gabriel as time past. The Andromeda went on its mission, not looking back at what happened.


End file.
